Utility class solar photovoltaic (PV) inverters are used to convert DC power generated by a PV array into AC power for delivery to a utility power grid. The generated DC power has a variable voltage that depends on factors such as temperature, amount of loading, level of solar irradiance, and age. During normal operation of a PV system, the inverter provides a loading condition to the PV array that allows the PV array to operate at its maximum power point (MPP).